1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines of the type used with lawnmowers, lawn and garden tractors, snow throwers, generators, other small utility implements, and sport vehicles, and more particularly, relates to a compression and vacuum release mechanism for small four-stoke cycle engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compression release mechanisms for four-stroke cycle engines are well known in the art. Generally, means are provided to hold one of the intake and exhaust valves in the combustion chamber of the cylinder head slightly open during the compression stroke of the piston while cranking the engine during starting. This action partially relieves the force of compression in the cylinder during starting, so that starting torque requirements of the engine are greatly reduced. When the engine starts and reaches running speeds, the compression release mechanism is rendered inoperable so that the four-stroke cycle of the engine may function normally and the engine may achieve full performance. It is typical for the compression release mechanism to be associated with the exhaust valve so that the normal flow of the fuel/air mixture into the chamber through the intake valve, and the elimination of spent gases through the exhaust valve is not interrupted, and the normal direction of flow through the chamber is not reversed. Examples of compression release mechanisms for four-stroke engines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,676; 3,496,922; 3,897,768; 4,453,507; 4,977,868; 5,150,674 and 5,184,586. Although known compression release mechanisms are generally effective for relieving compression in the cylinder during cranking the engine, these mechanisms are typically designed to provide compression relief and do not remedy the significant torque established by vacuum in the combustion chamber during the power stroke.
Conventional four-stoke engines may require a significant amount of torque to turn the engine over during the power stroke when combustion is not taking place, because the piston is moving downwardly against a pressure difference due to increasing suction or vacuum in the combustion chamber resulting from the partial discharge of gas from the combustion chamber during the immediately preceding compression stroke. The increase of torque required corresponds to a substantial operator or starter force required to drive the piston downwardly against such pressure difference.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a release mechanism that addresses the significant torque developed by both the compression and power strokes, is effective in operation, and is relatively simple in construction.